Captain America Civil War: The Ride
History The company started this ride in January 2016. The ride will be finished in May 16th. The ride is based on the movie Captain America Civil War. The ride is in 3D and its a dark ride. It will have alot of motion. Queue You will enter a base of the Avengers. Tony Stark and Cap are in different sides. It will have clips of trailers or part of the movie. Cap will be saying that you can join his team. Tony also says that. You will go through lines and rooms. You will finally get your 3D glasses and enter the vehicle. You will push down the lap bar. The vehicle moves into the room. Ride The vehicle gets into the middle of the teams. The teams start running which makes the vehicle drift around. Cap's shield hits the vehicle which makes it spin to the next scene. The vehicle speeds through the airport until Ant-Man grabs it. He tells the riders that they are in their team. Then Spider-Man kicks Ant-Man out of the way. Spider-Man webs the vehicle and the vehicle flies with them. Spider-Man was about to kick Ant-Man until Falcon grabs Spidey. Spidey keeps on shooting his webs but it gets stuck to the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle crashes into the airport building. The vehicle drifts around and moves to the next scene. Spider-Man says that they can't stop him which was on the building's roof. Bucky says he would. He grabs on the building's roof "arms" and punches Spidey to the vehicle. The vehicle falls down from the vehicle. The vehicle gets hit by Ant-Man. Ant-Man points at the vehicle making it go small. Then Black Panther was about to stomp on the vehicle, making 3D effect but Ant-Man turns them back to big. Black Panther kicks Ant-Man and claws onto the vehicle. He points his claws at them but Cap hits him. The vehicle drifts afterwards and moves to the next scene. Iron-Man and Rodey shoot their beams or missles at Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Then a missle was about to crash onto the vehicle, making 3D effect but Scarlet Witch explodes it when it was going close. The vehicle crashes to Iron-Man but he kicks the vehicle to the air. The Vison says that he is going to destroy you now. Then he shoots his lasers at the vehicle which makes it fall. It was about to crash until Spidey grabs it with his webs and swings it around. Then Ant-Man slaps Spider-Man off as Giant-Man. Giant-Man was going to grab the vehicle but Rodey punches him to the face. The vehicle crashes near a plane. The vehicle moves to the next scene. Bucky punches Black Panther to a plane but he scratched him to the face. Falcon grabs the vehicle and hits Black Panther to it. Hawkeye shoots his arrows at Black Panther but he slaps them away. Then he grabs a electric arrow and shoots it. The arrow instead hits the vehicle, making it shake and moves to the final scene. Cap throws his shield at Rodey but he punches it to the vehicle, making 3D effect. Iron-Man kicks Cap to the vehicle but Scarlet Witch stops his hits. Spidey kicks Falcon to the plane which made it explode. The Vison shoots his lasers at Falcon but it hit Rodey. Rodey got out of control with his missles. Spider-Man, Cap, and Scarlet Witch tried to stop them until a huge missle crashes to a plane. The vehicle flies through the air but Spider-Man saves them with a web trampoline. The vehicle moves to the station. You will pull up the lap bar and put the glasses in the bin. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to Spider-Man's Web Swingers or the Civil War Store. Vehicle It looks both gray and blue. It has four rows and three seats in each row.